This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In climate control systems, thermostats, other controllers, monitoring systems and/or monitoring equipment capable of communicating wirelessly may be provided whereby a user, e.g., can select temperature and other climate control settings and/or receive data indicative of system performance. Wireless-capable thermostats and/or various other wireless-capable climate control system devices may communicate, e.g., with a user's home network to receive data from remote sensors in the home. Wireless-capable thermostats, for example, may also be remotely controlled by a user via smart phone, tablet, etc. to manage climate control settings, e.g., when the user is away from home.